The Ninth Circle Of Hell (Or Simply, The Dragon's First Holiday)
by GreenQueenLover03
Summary: Getting tired of fighting battles and the entire population of Storybrooke in general, the Dragons decide that a holiday is in order. It would be a better summary but I'm crap at them, hopefully if you'll give it a go the story is a little more decent.


**Back finally with another story to the saga,**

 **Just a little side piece with lots of fluff. I'm aware I'm all about the angst with our gorgeous pair and so to give them a little break they're off on holiday.**

 **Ok - maybe just a tiny bit of angst, it's who I am but the rest is fluff so I hope you all enjoy.**

 **I don't own out or or either characters and any mistakes I apologize, I was up until one finishing and so have done my best to edit but I don't know- there is always some that seem to slip by and so again - sorry**.

* * *

The brightness that had slowly been simmering into the room had now got to the point that it had begun to reach her irises even behind closed lids, it was this that forced an unhappy Regina to rouse from her spot in bed as she rolled over and shifted over to the other side.

"Turn the dam lights out,"

A small sigh could be heard next as the second body she had wrapped her arms around jostled lightly before replying.

"It's the sun dear, it has no off switch."

A few mumbled curse words followed by some more shifting as the raven haired woman curled closer to the blonde.

"Bloody sun… absolutely no right to be this bright this dam early," a sympathetic hum of agreement, followed by a hand reaching over and rubbing her cheek alleviated her grouchy mood somewhat as the other woman's hand travelled until it now rested on her stomach. A shiver rippled throughout her body causing the raven haired woman to open an eye at the response, a devious plot already working in her head at the outcome her reaction.

Mal didn't think anything else of the hand that was resting on her abdomen. The sudden touch did cause a small shudder but other than that it was simply lying there and so didn't move or open her eyes as sleep was still very much on her mind.

That changed however when the innocently resting hand started to creep downwards, slowly the hand went as the probing fingers left tingling tracks upon her skin earning another shiver, this time more potent. The blonde suddenly let out a small moan as lips unexpectedly attached themselves to her neck and began suckling ardently.

The second hand moved to slide under her body before firmly taking hold of her left breast, lips never leaving the expanse of skin the hand idly drawing patterns on her stomach crept further down until they came to a stop at the band of the other woman's underwear.

Slowing her actions slightly Regina waited to see what Mal would do, as a few seconds later and on realizing that she had stopped what she was doing, an impatient sound of annoyance left her lips as she tried to get her to move again.

Just as she was about to speak, to order her to carry on the lips that had been mouthing at her neck turned into a bite as Regina clamped her teeth down onto the firm flesh, at the same time the hand teasing on the lower half dived under the band and into warm heat, as her fingers ran through increasingly slick folds.

A growl echoed around the room as hands clutched the comforter in front of them, nails digging into the soft fabric as fingers slowly pumped in and out with the hand at her breast kneading and pinching. Regina kept the blonde tightly still as she nibbled on the bite mark that had shown on the pale skin, kissing it gently as she kept a steady pace with her fingers.

The sounds of laboured breathing filled the air as the questing fingers moved fast and then deliberately and painfully slow, drawing out agonizing pleasure from the blonde and nudging her closer to release. Finally, after what felt like forever in its merciless delight the hand on her breast fell until it was around her waist, pulling her closer into her body as she bit down again on the shoulder this time and curled her fingers.

That was all it took, like a fire doused with gasoline it exploded, sending bolts of pleasure razing through her veins as her back arched and hips jerked. Regina purred in delight as the muscles clenched and clamped down tight on her fingers, keeping them firmly in place as she felt the throbbing pulse of the blondes orgasm ripple powerfully throughout her entire body.

Eventually they loosened up enough for her to slide out, as she did – dragging the tips along the sensitive walls eliciting another shiver from the blonde. Reaching up she ran her hand along the smooth skin of her back, gently bringing her down from the heights she had soared as the smaller woman smiled and leaned over, nosing her hair from her neck and pressing a tender kiss to her cheek.

"Morning,"

A small groan left her, followed by the sound of laughter as Mal inhaled and turned over to see her smirking. "I guess that is one way of putting it… what happened to never indulging in morning sex?"

It wasn't a spoken rule but seeing as both she and Regina led busy working days, the mornings were always hectic and given how she always complained of the blonde taking far too much time in the bathroom, it left little time for much else far less wake-up sex that they used to have back in the early stages of their relationship.

Mal watched as the other woman lifted so she rested her head on her hand, before reaching out and capturing a stray lock of hair, began idly twirling it around her finger as she shrugged lazily.

"I figured seeing as we are on holiday we can use the time to catch up on the hours we missed,"

Despite the fact that Regina and Lily used to travel to places before Mal had found them, the pair going to destinations that looked the nicest, neither of them had ever actually been to magical realms and the Winter planes didn't count as Regina simply called that a 'home away from home' and therefore not a holiday.

So during her magic lessons Lily had been reading up on all the different types of magic and the lands they originated from, she had come across the many realms and decided they looked interesting, so took to bugging both the older women in the hopes that they could go.

It wasn't working on Mal, the blonde had already been well travelled before she had met Regina and on past experiences or simply personal tastes, she had hated the majority of the lands she ventured to, but to her dismay Regina soon started to pester her.

It seemed she had been taken in by their daughters passionate speeches and had jumped on the holiday bandwagon, she'd have thought that being over a thousand would have granted the other Dragon a sense of maturity but no… so each night she returned home, it was to the sounds of Lily talking her left ear off and when Regina got back, it was her right.

She was adamant in holding her ground on the matter, but then Regina did stuff that made her forget things and a few weeks of enjoyable bed times had landed her in the hell hole that was Agrabah .

She was annoyed at having been tricked by flimsy tactics of seduction (granted it was amazing) and so had taken to bitterly complaining as they left the miserable town and it's even more miserable inhabitants behind.

When they reached their destination though, karma it seemed was on the blondes' side and still sulking from the fact that she had been ganged upon in where they had gone for their first family holiday, it became clear a little later on that the weather was getting to the other woman.

It first showed when she chose to change clothes halfway through the day, something she never did and so was already spotted by the blonde. The next was the perpetual fidgeting and finally the sour mood which slipped so far down that even Lily had noticed and the blonde was sad to say that the younger woman was the least observant person she had come across (Minus Emma White that was)

On snapping at the waiter for the fourth time Mal had had enough. Dragging the pair from the restaurant she practically hissed at the older woman to tell her what the problem was as she for the life of her, couldn't figure out the roundabout mood that had changed so quickly as Regina stood and complained for five minutes before the blonde finally understood.

Agrabah was one of the hottest realms around and having only ever lived in sub-zero environments for the majority of her life, surrounded by glaciers and horrendous ice storms, the immediate change in temperature was something she wasn't used to and clearly was having trouble handling.

It had surprised the blonde as she had assumed that given the other holidays that she and Lily had gone on – in places with hot temperatures and constant sun, it wouldn't have been any different. But then the realm they travelled to was a magical one, where everything, even the weather, was affected and so the elevated heat was causing her distress which she chose to express by being moody and irritable.

Once she admitted to what had been bothering her, the blonde quickly took them back to their hotel room so they could plan accordingly what they could do in order to stave off the worst of the warmth so it didn't get to her as bad. Regina had of course tried to stop her, she didn't want to be the one to ruin the first holiday they had taken as a family and so after some coaxing, managed to convince the blonde to simply let her handle it the best she could without any fuss.

It was more a holiday for Lily then it was for them and she didn't want to have the younger woman worry.

So that was how they left it, of course Mal still took precautions, made sure that the places they did go had ample shade and every the motherly one, brought a week's supply of water on near enough every trip making the raven haired woman laugh at how overly dramatic she was.

Halfway through the first week though Mal had discovered something else about the affects the scorching sun had on the older woman. The first time it happened she thought Regina was being adventurous as she recalled the found time she was practically accosted from the tour guide group, wondering in amusement was she was up to but allowed herself to be dragged away as they reached the lower levels of the place they had been exploring.

She was still confused when they entered an off-limits room. Idly noting the lack of security as she was walked back towards the nearest wall and on feeling the first of many pleasurable kisses on her throat, knew at once what the other woman had in mind and so with only the barest thought to the possibility someone could walk in on them, allowed the hand that was working its way down under her shirt to go lower.

Of course she had thought it was simply a one off, but then it happened again this time in the bathroom of the restaurant they had went to. Not the one they had come across the first day, the awkwardness of how Regina had snapped at them still lingered and she didn't feel like smiling all night simply to appease the poor waiter who had gotten the brunt of her moodiness and so went to another down the street.

The third time near some cliffs by the beach and so as much as she was enjoying the sudden bursts of amorous attentions coming from her wife, she had to wonder what was causing it as she knew public exhibition was something Regina, while not frowning on it, wasn't overly keen on the idea of seeing just how much in love a couple was… a reason she disliked the idea of valentine's day, so for her to have been the instigator of such, not once, but three times in the space of three days, there had to be a reason.

Once more it came back to the weather.

She found it amusing and contradicting on equal measures once the discovery had been made, it seemed not only did the blistering hotness exhaust and drain the other woman of energy, but it also made her…

Horny,

Extremely so, the blonde observed and noted that one day she would wake up miserable and overheated, the next she would wake up finding her between her thighs, not a bad way to be woken up she thought but the idea of just how opposing each side effect was still had her chuckling.

Which was what led them to now. Evidently it seemed today was not a day for grouchiness, something which pleased the blonde to know but also for the fact that she had just had one of many orgasms in that week alone and judging by the way her wife was nudging her to lie on her back, they were far from finished.

She stretched and groaned when her spine popped and snuggled back into the sheets as Regina moved to hover above her, Mal opened her eyes to see near black ones staring down at her with lust and she moaned a little before reaching up and tangling her fingers into silk raven locks.

"Have I have ever told you just how amazing you are at wake up calls?"

Regina hummed in response, her focus turning to the smooth expanse of skin open to her, leaning down, she licked a thin line using the tip of her tongue, running from her throat to the valley between her breasts before shuffling and moving further down to her abdomen.

Mal's hands never left her hair as her body had already started to react to the attention; her hips moving as the other woman slowly kissed every inch of skin she could reach. Hands soon found their way to her legs as Regina unhurriedly pushed them apart before settling down in between, her breath teasing the blonde as her body tensed with every gentle puff of air given.

Fingers gently ran the length of her legs, skimming up and down causing shivers to erupt before more gentle kisses were pressed to her inner thighs causing a low sigh to escape her lips, she waited with as much patience as she could, but even she didn't have endless reserves despite the fact that out of the two of them, the blonde was the more tolerant and currently the older woman was using what limit amount she had with her teasing.

Her annoyance must have shown as a low chuckle could be heard coming from the end of the bed, something Maleficent did not appreciate as her head snapped up and she gazed downwards.

"I swear to whatever magical deity lives in the sky! If you do not get on with it, I'll finish it myself and you can forget about any 'side activities' for the rest of the holiday!"

Rather than respond to her threat, something she knew to be hollow as Mal could go more than three days without sex then she could, Regina simply ducked down and sank her teeth into the firm flesh presented to her, as she heard Mal sigh again and gripped her nails into the thigh trapped in her hands tighter.

A few seconds later she pulled back and looked at the large teeth imprint smugly, giving it one last kiss before moving on. Seeing how tightly the blonde had become she didn't waste any more time and promptly tore the offending material in her way and dived down, her tongue licking the entirety of her clit which had become soaked in her arousal, before wrapping her lips around the small nub and pulled it between her teeth and sucking hard.

Mal hissed as her involuntarily hit the pillow, hands gripped the silky hair as Regina's tongue licks, nibbles, sucks and reaches all the parts that she knows will make the blonde come quicker, unable to stop them Mal's hips start to move, rolling in small circles as they rise off the bed, eager to have more of the tongue deeper inside as her hands still hold firmly onto her head.

Soon though a tongue isn't enough, on any other day it would be just fine, Regina's had enough practise to know how to render her completely undone by that tongue alone. But the air was filled with magic in the foreign realm, and the heat that seemed to affect the smaller woman now spread its reach and was making the blood in her veins burn with a vicious lust that seemed to want more than just a tongue, no matter how good it was.

Regina seemed to sense this, knowing just how she felt and understanding every one of her cravings, knew just what to do next as the blonde moaned when two fingers thrust up so suddenly that her hips jerking harshly, as they set a pace that soon had her breathing erratic as she tried to fight the build-up of tingles that had slowly been taking over her entire body, prickling her skin like a million hot needles and leaving goose bumps in their wake.

The repeated thrusting and curling the other woman had set was doing nothing to help her as each time her fingers seemed to hit the small spot at the very back so wonderfully, pressing and rubbing, nails scraping along her walls that captured her body and holding it to ransom against the shivers they created.

Looking up Regina could see how much her wife seemed to be enjoying her attentions, but she wanted her to fall over the edge and so pulled her fingers out before bending down to lick at the copious slickness once more, before adding another finger before turning her head to resume kissing and biting the smooth patch of skin offered to her.

"Oh, god—Regina—god—yes, just like that!"

The other woman kept up her efforts for another ten minutes, kissing and nipping, thrusting and curling until the increasing tightness told her that the blonde was close. Finally the blondes orgasm hit as Regina thrust in one last time- pushing her fingers as far as they could go, before curling and pressing up. She also bit down on the skin as her teeth sank into the tender flesh just as the tips of her fingers pressed on the erogenous spot inside her body.

The result swept over the blonde whose body tensed at the rush of overwhelming orgasm which ripped through her like lightening, she pulled Regina from her spot and forced her down as their lips crashed together covering the scream that left her mouth, along with the small trail of flame that the other woman easily swallowed.

The flame though didn't just hold Mal's essence, it held the emotions that she currently held and the sensations she felt as Regina felt the fire warm her entire being and send a painful bolt of throbbing ecstasy shooting all over her body.

She deepened the kiss and held the blonde tightly, their bodies pressed together as they rode out the aftershocks, before Mal fell back, taking her wife with her who let her head rest on the blondes chest still rising and falling heavily.

It was a while before any of them spoke, in the end it was Mal who broke the silence as she pulled the smaller witch closer having manging to get her breath back.

"I think if this is what consists of a good wake up each morning… I think we need to holiday here more often,"

Regina lifted her head to stare at the blonde who was looking back, as she arched a brow at the suggestion, silently questioning her, finally the blondes' poker face broke and a teasing smirk crept across her lips.

"That was a joke dear,"

She leaned over and kissed the side of her head, still smiling as she heard the small sigh of relief coming from the raven haired woman.

"I hate this place almost as much as you."

A small snort was her response earning a low chuckle at how disinterested it sounded. She hid it well from Lily but she knew just how Regina hated the realm and the heat might not have bothered her as much as it did her wife, there were still parts of the land that she found to be intolerable and could quite happily scorch out of existence.

They fell silent again as they listened to the growing noise outside as the inhabitants got ready for another day, as Mal exhaled sounding slightly tired.

"Again darling?"

She cast her gaze down to the head currently at her breasts, as Regina's lips had found their way and was now mouthing the nipple of her left boob. The feeling sent another bout of tingles through her body and she felt herself stirring despite the lethargy that had taken over.

She heard the other woman hum her agreement as her fingers slid down her stomach and she braced herself for another round, but the loud knocking at the door cut that off sharply.

"Housekeeping!"

A small growl cut the air as a small 'pop' saw Regina leaving her breast and turned to face the door, dark eyes narrowing in annoyance at the person on the other side who definitely was not the help.

"Does she do this deliberately you think?"

A laugh left the blonde who had now stretched out and was now staring in amusement at the other woman throwing evil looks to the oblivious person far on the other side of the apartment.

"I doubt it's intentional,"

Another knock saw dark eyes turning to her as the other woman gifted her with a pointed look, "Really? You think she doesn't always seem to know when we're busy and just decides to come knocking."

Mal shrugged lazily, she was going to point that they had already fucked before Lily had come knocking, but she rather liked watching the other woman get riled up by her own paranoid thoughts and conspiracy theories regarding their daughter and so folded her arms behind her head and snuggled down into the mattress.

"Come on I know you're in there… I can _hear_ you ignoring me," Her statement was followed by further knocking which saw Regina rolling over and standing, a look of exasperated vexation crossing her face as she shook her head.

With a wave of her hand the grey silken gown that lay over the side of the chair vanished, before finding its home wrapped around her body, as she tied the strings together still with her look of annoyance before making her way to the other room, mumbling about metaphorical cock blocking kids as she did.

Mal lifted herself to her elbows just as Regina reached the door; despite the slight distance she clearly heard their conversation as the other woman greeted their early morning visitor.

"Finally. I was starting to think you were simply ignoring me for the fun of it,"

""Heaven forbid such a place that could happen."

The droll remark in response had her smiling just as Lily spoke again. "Well… yeah, anyway, hurry up. I read in the brochure that there is a little place just over the other side that there is this place called the cave of wonder and inside its—"

Whatever she was going to say was cut off as the older woman held up a hand. "Hold up dear, when you say the 'other side' the other side of what?"

Lily glanced at her Mom, confused by the question but answered after a minute or so, "The desert… why?"

Hearing the response was more than enough to have her taking action. They only had a few days left of their holiday, and so far she had endured more sunlight the past week then she ever had in the North in three years.

She loved Lily, she really did, but there was a limit to how much she could take and so having to imagine a day out in the blistering heat in the middle of a sand pit was just a picture too much over the line. Glancing down to the brochure in question, she waggled her fingers in a sign to give it over.

Still a little cautious Lily did as she silently asked as she watched Regina taking a fleeting once at the page in which the details of the cave could be read, before nodding and with a fake cheerful smile, closed the book over before rolling it up.

Mal frowned slightly at the sudden alarm now in her voice as she tried to move away but found her feet stuck to the floor.

"What are you doing with that? Is this because I woke you up? Six is a perfectly good time to get up, more time to explore… oh come on— I'm sorry ok, no— no stop that stop!—"

A solid 'Thwack' rang out cutting off her protests as Mal listened hard, disbelief quickly turning into laughter as Lily stood stunned in front of a now smug looking Regina who pushed the rolled up brochure back into her outstretched hands.

"My dear, you know any conversation before my morning tea, is a wasted one." She refrained from mentioning that any about the bloody desert is one she refused to discuss period, as she leaned over and gently patted her cheek.

"If you're really that eager to discuss caves and such, I think Zelena is awake. I'm sure that Robyn will have had breakfast by now so you can go sit with her for a while and talk about… caves,"

She waved her hand disinterestedly at the rolled up book, before giving her one last smile and then shut the door, Mal watched as she entered the bedroom again, a smirk on her face as she waited for the other woman to speak. Regina caught sight of the inquisitive smile before shrugging.

"If it's good enough for Pongo, then it's good enough for her,"

With that she turned to where their clothes kept in the wardrobe and thought about the clothes for the day, as it was most of her clothes were airy and short, they had to be as skirts and pantsuits would have finished her off if she went outside.

The blonde stared at her back, wondering why she didn't feel more annoyance at the fact that her wife had basically compared their child to Storybrooke's spotted mascot, but at that moment Regina chose to bend down slightly and giving her the most spectacular view and decided that in some ways the other woman had a point, so sat back against the pillow and stared without any more thoughts on the matter.

"Whose stupid idea was this?"

After the 'grievous assault' as Lily liked to put it, the two met the others a little while later downstairs as Robyn immediately reached for Mal as soon as the blonde sat down. The blonde obliged as Zelena soon thrust the small baby in her direction, a look of happiness as soon as the tot was taken from her arms, before sitting back and enjoying the small respite she had.

Meanwhile Regina took to heckling Lily who had been sulking, as the younger woman began balling up the complimentary napkins and using them as ammo on the laughing woman who was mocking her, the red head watching and all the while wondering just who it was around the table, was the true child on observing their small warfare battle.

Once breakfast was over and after Mal had finished, so was the battle, Lily returned to her belated topic of the caves much to her Mothers displeasure and so stood and walked Robyn outside were she had spotted some birds and wanted to go look, leaving the discussion to the others, but soon Zelena decided to go join them witling it down to just the pair to plan the day.

Regina soon joined her overheated looking tomato she called sister, as her unhappy gaze focused on the two up front who were having no difficulty walking through the searing temperatures that was threatening to do her in, leaning on the side of the rock Zelena had thrown herself back on – minding of the small child who sat with her – she shook her head and grunted tiredly.

"Blame your niece for this, because I do,"

The red head nodded breathlessly as she steadied the baby who was trying to crawl away from her before giving the area they were in a once over.

"Who the hell's idea was it to come here?"

Regina took her time in replying, the sun was baking and draining her of what energy she had, all she felt like doing was lying down and sleeping so it took monumental effort on her part to speak.

"Here or the realm in general?

A suffering sigh next to her saw the other woman conjuring a better hat for the little girl, as she fixed it on her head still shaking her own at the level of heat they were being subjected to as Robyn tried hard to reach up and mess with her new toy, turning around she saw the raven haired woman had thrown her arms over her face and silently wondered if that at all helped.

"Both. I heard you mutinied against Mal and sided with that overgrown sprog of yours when it came to having a holiday, why, for all that is magical and sacred, would you pick _this_ place?"

Never moving her arms Regina shook her head vehemently, or she liked to think it was that, for all she knew it could have been a mere tilt to the side it was just that hot and it wasn't like she cared before replying.

"I didn't, I'll admit that I might have been all for the idea of a holiday. But never in two lifetimes would I have chosen this… furnace. I may be a lot of things, but to willingly put myself through this torture by coming here— I'd have to be a masochist."

She shuffled a little but still far too much in her eyes, before very tiredly adding. "I'm not a masochist Zelena, I just— I just don't want to be here,"

The last part came out more as a whine then anything dignified, but she was passed the point of caring so if that made her sound like Robyn then she was all for it as Zelena nodded her agreement, blue eyes scoured the last place she had seen the other pair.

"Well let's go,"

Regina finally made the herculean effort into looking at her, as her head tilted and she let it fall sideways so her cheek touched the rock underneath her, "What?"

The other witch shrugged and adjusted her grip on her daughter. "Well it's not like they're here anymore, or have even come back for us,"

Regina pondered on that. It was true that neither of them had come looking and the more time they spent sizzling like chicken was less time she could be hiding out someplace. For the first time since they set off, the stirrings of what felt like hope was building up inside her chest, could it really be that simple?

As if reading her mind the red headed witch pushed a fussy baby into her side, as an arm slid around the squirming body and held her tight just as the other woman slowly climbed onto the rock they had been using, giving the entire surrounding desert space a massive once over and seeing nothing, not even the tour guide or camel was good enough in her eyes and so jumped down.

Brushing the sand off her cargo shorts she gave a small glance to Regina who had slowly pushed herself into sitting upright. Robyn still firmly at her side she met the ice blue eyes and nodded earnestly.

"Let's get the hell out of here,"

With a welcoming smile Zelena took her hand, as the blackish-purple smoke surrounded the trio, before they disappeared leaving the rock empty and the expanse of sand like no one had ever been there.

A couple of hours later saw the return of Mal and Lily, the pair had been having a great time, enjoying the views and the weather was actually agreeable with them making the atmosphere pleasant… not even the tour guide was annoying them which spoke volumes at the amount of contentedness they both felt.

It wasn't until they had reached the caves that Lily had grabbed her in a panic and told her that they were a down three people. Immediately the blonde had feared the worst as they rushed from the small group, ignoring the man as he shouted to them and back out into the desert to try and find their lost party.

They got about three quarters of a mile away from the cave when Mal stopped them, she had been using her bond with Regina to try and feel her, to try and sense where they might have been, but came up empty, she then used her magic to try and pick up the other woman's aura and Zelena's when what she felt had her coming to a halt.

Far from being worried, her emotions now were relief, followed by irritation as she turned to face the confused younger woman.

"They're fine."

Brown eyes narrowed as she waited for more, "All three of them?" Mal nodded, still annoyed.

"Yes dear, in fact they're not even in the desert anymore. They've gone and left us," Confusion and worry fell from Lilly's face, replaced quickly by disbelief and hurt as she faced the open stretches of sand. Mal waited for a few minutes as she looked away, she had given it a bit of thought and now understood why Regina had left, despite her own initial thoughts of anger and frustration with the other woman; they soon fell as she recalled the dark haired woman having been trailing back on their trip coming here.

At first she simply assumed she was walking with Zelena who had also been walking slowly, but on casting her thought's to the red head, it became obviously clear to her now that neither sister did so well in the scorching sun.

She didn't want to think about poor Robyn, even with the best protection spells, the unforgiving sun would have still been far too much and so decided that them leaving was the right thing to do as she reached out and placed a hand on Lily's shoulder.

The younger woman turned to look at her; the expression on her face was still slightly bemused but also held traces of hurt as she stood waiting for her to speak.

"What?"

"Don't be too angry at her dear,"

An incredulous laugh left her lips at her comment. "Why not? She said she'd be here, but she's not… she even left without letting us know. I was worried about her for nothing!"

The blonde nodded her understanding. She could see why the younger woman was upset and was going to let her wife know about that, but she felt it was time to fully explain the reason why Regina had spent the past week or so avoiding the sun as much as the physical laws would allow.

Hence their return hours later, as the sun had mercifully been sinking over the horizon and the cool air was now setting in, they wandered their way down to the pool area, the last place Mal had felt their magic and wasn't surprised to find them sitting at the table nearest to the serving section.

Zelena had been playing with Robyn in the small play pit as the little girl sat upon a child friendly version of a flying carpet, giggling madly as it rose a few inches off the ground and hovered in the air. Regina watched her niece and hearing her laughter, a smile on her face at the sight of her being happy.

A pair of arms slid their way around her neck and startling her as she hadn't been focusing on anything but the small tot in front of her, soon her body eased as she recognized the culprit and reached up to cup her cheek.

"I'm sorry my darling,"

Lily shook her head, her arms closing in tighter as she pressed her cheek to that of her Mothers, "Its ok,"

It really was, on being told the real reason as to why Regina had upped and left them, her own thoughts of hurt had vanished, making way for guilt and realization. Now it made sense was to why the other woman was so fidgety and agitated even with her trying to hide it, she was getting better at observing others and so had seen how moody she got.

She just figured it was something trivial, like the state of the room the cleaners left it in, or the types of food they served. She didn't comprehend that it might have been more personal and so felt even worse for knowing now that she suffered through it all in order to give her the perfect family holiday she had been after for so long.

That fact alone had her squeezing her tighter, hoping to show her the love she felt the hand on her arm rub up and down soothingly. They stayed like that for a while until a small cry had them looking to see Robyn with her arms outstretched, chubby hands grabbing air as she looked at them with a pleading expression.

Lily made a noise before releasing her Mother and moving to where her cousin sat, swooping down she scooped the small toddler into her arms smiling at the happy laugh her actions caused as the adults looked on before returning to their conversation, Zelena knew that she could trust Lily and so left her to entertain the baby.

It was a little while later when the sun had completely gone and night time had officially set in when Lily spoke again, she had been listening to parts of the conversation and giving the baby her food when something struck her, she had no idea why it reminded her but something hit a long curious question she had never really had the courage to ask.

"What's up?"

She lifted her head to see Mal looking at her, her ruminating must have shown as the older woman was staring at her inquisitively but silently as she waited for her to speak. Lily remained quiet for a few minutes longer but her eyes darted to Regina who was still talking to Zelena.

Mal's eyes narrowed slightly at the hesitation in the younger woman, leaning over she rubbed her hand.

"Whatever it is, you can tell us," She caught the second glance over and turned to see her gaze upon the pair at her left. Frowning slightly as from what she could see they were simply talking and so turned back to the younger woman confused at her sudden hesitance.

Eventually she did speak, her voice lowered as she beckoned the blonde to move a little closer, now more than a little bemused Mal did as instructed and leaned in closer as she patiently waited.

"… I want to ask something— but I'm not sure if it's ok to do so,"

Holding off from making a comment the blonde nodded slowly, "Alright… well I'm taking it its personal?"

Lily nodded as she carried on, "I'm also taking it from the looks you keep giving, it's about your Mom," Another nod saw Lily tilting her head a little and adding.

"Zelena also,"

A pale brow arched at what it could be and so nodded again before leaning back and turning to the others who were still talking, she coughed lightly to get their attention and waited a moment. She rolled her eyes when they didn't look around, still engrossed in their conversation she coughed again, a little louder this time as the red head turned her way.

"Yes?"

"Lily has something she would like to ask you," before her gaze flickered to the raven haired woman. "The both of you,"

Finally having gained their focus both woman looked to over to where she sat, as Lily felt a small flush creep over her at their gazes on her, as Mal cut the silence.

"Like I said, whatever it is, they won't be mad at you for asking,"

Lily stared at her Mother for a moment still unsure about whether to ask. On the other side, both sisters waited as their own curiosity grew at the reluctance coming from her now, a far cry from the cheerful demeanour she showed before.

Finally after another few minutes of silence as she worked up the nerve to continue, Lily looked back to them.

"Your old, "

Zelena laughed as Regina's brow arched high on hearing the statement. Mal's mouth dropped a little as she kept her gaze on the now blushing woman whose face had morphed into an expression of embarrassment as Regina replied.

"Whilst I'm glad that you've finally learned to be more candid with your words dear, you do realize that the 'Don't ask a lady her age' rule, doesn't strictly apply to the male variety,"

She was cut off from saying anything more as Lily nodded furiously, still red as Zelena's laughter could still be heard.

"Yes—yes… I know, sorry, it came out wrong,"

"I don't think there is ever a right way to ask that question," Mal turned and gave the chucking red head a tap on her arm shushing her as Lily's embarrassment became more clear. Seeing her about to clam up and therefore cutting off what she wanted to ask, Regina took pity on the poor woman and carried.

"But I know that wasn't what you were implying, so go ahead,"

Grateful for the reprieve she nodded slowly before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Well I don't know just _how_ old you are… and I'm not making a quip about it!"

She rushed to add but was saved as Regina merely nodded her acceptance, "Mom was telling me that Dragons can live for a really long time— immortal, practically and that you are a bit older than she is… right,"

Another silent nod gave her a bit more bravery

"But Zelena is older than you," She looked back at Regina for this, making the statement more an open question as the other woman nodded again as Lily turned to the red head.

"But you aren't a dragon, are you?"

Zelena sucked in through her teeth before shaking her head, "No, Lily, I'm not."

The younger woman than looked back to Regina who was still quiet, head propped her on her hand just waiting for her to finish her inquiry, though she had a pretty good idea now of what that was.

Sucking on the inside of her cheek, Lily was still confused as to how to further the subject of what she wanted answered, in the end and after a long period of silence she simply shrugged, forgoing articulation entirely as she looked back to them.

"How is that possible?

Regina exhaled, she now fully understood what Lily was asking and she glanced at the other woman whose laughter had died away, replaced by a sombre look as blue eyes met hers.

"You wish to know how it is Zelena is still… around, even though she isn't a Dragon or immortal?"

Silently Lily nodded as she eyed the two of them and wondered if she had asked the wrong thing after all at their sudden solemnity, whatever levity in the conversation seemed to have been sucked out and now she wished she hadn't bothered.

"If— if it's a bit too personal, you don't have to say anything,"

Regina waved off her concerns before falling into more thought, she glanced back to Zelena who had been watching her, as their eyes met again and she tipped her head in compliance.

"It's up to you,"

Letting her gaze fall back she stared at the table for a moment as the other two watched on, finally she lifted her head to see them watching her, as she gave them a smile which was warmer than what her posture had ben moments ago.

"As you know, our story began when we decided to get vengeance on our shared Mother," She saw them both nod before carrying on.

"Well after we had gotten rid of her and I stupidly blamed Zelena for everything, going back home and refusing to speak to her for years—"

A hand slipped into hers and she turned to find said woman smiling at her as she returned the gesture and gripped the offered hand, looking back to them and continuing.

"It was only after Glinda had been banished and we started talking, she told me all of what happened in OZ and something about how she spoke made me rethink about what had happened, I realized that it was wrong of me to have placed blame solely on her shoulders, we both took part in her death and the years that I wasted made me feel so bad. It didn't help that the wizard had made it his mission to demonize her and while I had my family around me, she had no one."

It never failed to amaze Mal at just how much she was still learning, she watched her wife intently and though she had heard stories of her past before, there were still parts she had yet to hear and it always inspired new feelings of wonder and love for the other woman.

"It took a while as I absolutely no idea where the hell OZ was, and Glinda's wand never fully worked properly and so she couldn't help as much as she would have liked, but eventually I managed to find a way to reach the other realm."

"How"

She inhaled deeply again and shifted in her seat. "I had help, Glinda might not have been able to help in terms of strength but what she did have was a magic door,"

She felt eyes at her side, she had never fully revealed just what occurred during their time together as she got the impression that the red head had been jealous of the white witch, giving her hand a little squeeze she turned to look at her.

"She did what she had to in order to help. Remember, she didn't hold what happened against you,"

The other woman felt the sincerity in her words but still couldn't help the guilt that came with what she had done, as it was she had never seen the other witch after leaving OZ and assumed that she returned when the banishment spell wore off.

"But seeing as her wand wasn't functioning correctly, the magic needed to open the door wasn't strong enough and my magic, would have been more than enough but there was stipulations to who could use the door,"

Lily cocked her head in confusion. She had been learning magic for a while now, from both her Mom's and what Zelena taught her, she had glossed over portals but from what she had read it said anyone could use them, she hadn't seen anything about rules other than the universal ones about consequences, death and personal gain.

"Those who use their magic to create something new, a part of their essence is infused with that creation. The door, Glinda had said she used the door to flee the palace she had been living in, but it was intercepted and she ended up in the middle of nowhere were she ended up saying due to the fact she couldn't return home.

She felt a small tugging and gripped the hand trying to escape tighter, she knew that Zelena regretted most of what she had done, to the wizard not at all, but to her one time greatest friend and so refused to let her fall back into wallowing when she knew for a fact that Glinda held no ill baring towards her.

"But the fact that Glinda had made it, and given her nature as a good witch, it meant only those of pure heart could use the door, whereas I had only just returned a few weeks prior to killing Cora before I even noticed she was there and so had besmirched that blank slate just enough to delay what could have been the easiest way to OZ,"

She paused on remembering the other witch trying to rework the magical runes enough to try and set the door back on path to the other realm, but it appeared the banishing spell was far more powerful than Glinda's magic made only worse by the fact the source of her magic was effectively taken away limiting what she could do.

So they had thought about it and in the end there was only one solution, as the ice Plaines inhabitants were more creature than human, Glinda's arrival had been something of an interest – first weariness, then indifference – but as rare as her presence was, she wasn't the only magic user in that realm, even Regina who was a permanent resident had not been the first witch to grace the realm she lived in.

"After a bit of thinking we came to the conclusion that if neither of us could work the door, then we needed to go to the only other person who had enough magic that possibly could. The Snow Queen."

She watched as Mal's face dropped into confusion on hearing the other sorceress mentioned as had Zelena's, Lily glanced at them both in her own state of befuddlement, but she doubted hers and theirs were on the same page.

"The Snow Queen,"

Regina nodded as Mal lifted her head a little. "You travelled all the way to Arendelle, how? I thought the fact you couldn't cross realms was your problem in the first place?"

It was Regina's turn to be confused, her brows dipping at her question, "Crossing realms… what are you on about?"

Mal threw her a bemused smile; she sat up straighter in her seat wondering what about her remark could have possibly been unclear before replying.

"You've just stated that you had to go to Arendelle," she waited for confirmation as she watched the other woman nod her head.

"But I know for a fact that place is so closed off to any other lands, that visiting there is nigh on impossible. That only the strongest of magic users have the ability to channel a portal directly there speaks for itself at just how dangerous journeying there can be."

She stopped when she caught the still perplexed smile adorning the other woman's face, falling into silence she simply waits for her to speak as the other two on either side watch the small stare off. Finally it is Maleficent who breaks the quiet.

"Alright, what is it?"

It took her a few seconds to respond, "Arendelle isn't that far away from Dragons den if that is what you're thinking… they are in the same realm after all,"

Immediately two sets of eyes turned to the blonde who was staring at her wife with incredulity clear on her face, it took her a while as her mind went over what she had learnt before shaking her head.

"Now that I can't believe"

"Oh?"

The blonde nodded. She had been to the North consistently each year for over two hundred years, she liked to think herself smart about the place she spent half the year and so would have known if a kingdom as large as Arendelle was anywhere close to the colony as she shook her head again.

"I think I would have known if a castle popped up in the middle of a barren ice-land, and was anywhere near where the Dragons lived."

Regina tilted her head in agreement. She was right about it not being anywhere close to the colony as the blonde smiled in her victory.

"You are right about that… but I didn't say it _was_ anywhere near where we live, did I?"

Blue eyes narrowed again in dubiousness, she didn't like the smug look her wife sported, not at all.

"Alright, say that I do believe you, just whereabouts is it exact—

"Seven hundred and eighty eight miles South East." The blonde once more could only look on speechless at the confident answer as the other woman tipped her head to the side before adding as an afterthought.

"Give or take a mountain or two in the middle, in fact, the entire left side of the snow Alps at the top near the village next to the castle leading down to the sea, just follow the ledge for half a day or so and it takes you straight back to the veiled cove the dragonets use to drink from,"

Mal's look had now turned into a frown, "So all this time, you knew that Arendelle was there and you didn't think to tell me?"

By now the question had long since been forgotten as Lily and the other woman batted from one witch to the other, even Robyn who had now woken was watching them having sensed there was something far more interesting to be seen instead of making a fuss.

Regina eyed the frown marring her face and wondered why she was upset about it, "I assumed you to have known. After all you are wise in everything else it seems so the fact that a Kingdom was a couple of miles in the opposite direction never seemed a pressing topic of conversation."

Not sure whether to take that as an insult or compliment the blonde goes to speak; her body now clear with stiff tension, something the younger woman must have noticed and quickly butt in to try and stop the sparring of words turning into a potential argument.

"Mom, you still haven't told me how it is Zelena looks so young,"

Whatever friction was building between the two died down when Regina broke the contact and looked the other way, Zelena, having heard what Lily had said, gave her a good-humoured chuckle.

"Well aren't you sweet," before she turned to her sister, "You heard her, tell them about my never changing youthful looks."

Regina cut her gaze back to the red head who was smiling still, it seemed the levity that had been sucked out before was returning and so she nodded with a smile of her own before resuming the long off track topic.

"Fine, abridged version is – Snow Queen did help us, as her magic at that time hadn't been tainted by outside influences, but in return she wanted a favour which could be used anytime she liked. I agreed seeing as Glinda didn't have much to offer and so would have been unfair, I get to OZ finally manage to find Zelena here fighting the wizard, more fighting ensures, he dies, we flee the lynch mob before making up for our seemingly irreparable difference of opinions regarding blame… it's how she came to live with me for a long time,"

She goes on to explain the time the red head had lived among the Dragons, getting used to how they lived and seeing Regina's other family, though she complained half the time and took over the cabin the raven hair woman found she wouldn't have had it any other way.

Ever since finding out about the hidden sister, she had felt joy but at the same time slightly torn, she was stuck in the middle of two literally different worlds and had no idea how to bring them together, for the longest time everything was confused and she felt ashamed to admit that the duration she had blamed the red head had been the only time were nothing had been complicated.

But it also made her realize just how much she missed her, how much it took for the older woman to reach out and she knew she couldn't let that go, so on waking the next morning after fleeing OZ and walking into the other room to find other witch sitting at the table, she felt like everything had come into place, it was only when she found Mal that finally did she feel whole.

But of course nothing stay the same for long and soon they both found themselves being chased by an enemy more far reaching and more forceful than any wizard ever hoped to be.

Time

Zelena was a powerful witch, one of the strongest to grace any realm, and there wasn't many who could say they had gone against her and walked away unscathed at the end. Regina didn't count seeing as she had never actually fought the villainized 'Witch of the West' but those who dared try, never really were heard of again.

But for all her magic and strength, not even she could outrun the one of the universes great concepts and eventually there came a time when it began to fail her. Though it has been over fifty years she had left Oz and was already in her early thirties when they met, it was the magic in their genes that had kept her looking that way.

Cora might have been a lot of things but they could never deny she wasn't strong, the woman was powerful and dominant in her own way and that had many people fearing her, it just happened that they were stronger. The one thing she had done right was gift them the magic in their blood which afforded them the longevity over normal mortals, though in Regina's case it didn't matter since she was effectively immortal.

But even that couldn't help her and all the spells and potions in the world wouldn't work on something natural without damaging their souls for the cost. This frankly terrified the younger woman who had to watch on as the years went by with Zelena getting older and she could see that normal things she had grown used to, like playing with the kittling's now it seemed that was becoming too strenuous and each time it happened she could see the effort it took from her.

She knew the inevitable outcome, as that was what life was, sooner or later it always came to an end, and at first she thought she was lucky, to be blessed with the chance to witness the new births and lives of those around her… that she could be a part of something so extraordinary and to be able to protect those left in her care.

But as she beheld the steady decline of her sister, knowing there was nothing she could do to help, killed her, and it was right she thought of her extended life as nothing but a curse and on helping the red head to bed that night, stayed with her and wished that for the first time, the Mother Dragon had simply just gone to sleep without ever choosing to leave behind a successor… or if she had, then it wasn't her.

Soon came the time when Zelena couldn't even leave the little lodge, the weather had always been harsh but something she could handle, now though it seeped through her aged bones and had all but secluded her to the cabin. It broke Regina's heart to see her once exuberant sister so feeble and closer to the edge with every passing minute.

She tried to hide it, behind her jokes and sly remarks, but she could see that it got to her, all she could do was sit and watch as Regina, still as young as she was the first time they met was able to move and have the freedom that the other woman yearned for, it had at times caused strife between them and it crushed her even more to watch her so unhappy.

So whilst she was in bed sleeping one night Regina had left the hut, she had been doing a lot of thinking and knew there was only one thing she could do and so taking on her other form, travelled through the night back to Arendelle.

By that time the kingdom had gone through major changes and when she arrived, it was to discover that Ingrid was no longer living in the castle or more importantly, had anybody ever heard of her, the news sunk Regina's heart to her stomach, since Glinda returned to Oz the Snow Queen was her only hope seeing as the other woman was far more knowledable in most areas then she was and had books on just about every branch of magic.

But if she was gone then chances are so were those books and with them, possibly her only hope. She had thought about the ritual that the Mother Dragon did for her, but then realized that she had also done it to give her a second form, she wasn't sure if her sister wanted to be a Dragon or not and so left that thought alone.

But she needed those books. There had to have been a reason why suddenly an entire Kingdom had simply forgotten about its one time future heir, and so with her desperation growing she decided to go and find them herself.

"Wait! So you broke into Arendelle?"

"You left me alone in the middle of nowhere!"

Regina nodded and laughed at the gaping expression that had crossed Lily's face, she shrugged still amused that the memory herself before explaining.

"Like I said, I was rather in dire need of those books and there was something at work in the castle, from what I remember her telling me, Gerda was her youngest sister and so it struck me as odd to find that she was the current Queen when by rights it should have been Helga, when I found out that nobody had heard of her either I knew something wasn't right and so decided that in my bid to find the books, I would also try to find out what happened to them.

She turned then to the indignant looking red head, "Oh shush. It wasn't as if you knew about it, from what I recall you slept halfway through the day back then so my visit didn't harm you in the slightest."

"Did you?"

She turned away from Zelena who was now very close to pouting about her newly discovered abandonment centuries ago and faced the other woman, Lily's eagerness had her laughing as she saw the younger woman embracing a childish mentality, leaning forwards, eyes wide and alert with the baby in her arms nearly jumping with anticipation.

"I did find Ingrid's belongings yes, both hers and Helga's in fact locked away far below the castle itself. It was easy to get inside seeing as there wasn't a single ward or charm protecting the room from invaders, which didn't surprise me seeing as the kingdom itself, whilst not scorning magic, wasn't impartial to it either, I think that apart from Ingrid, there wasn't another magic user for years until Elsa came along."

"Did you find out what happened to them?" She nodded again, before shifting in her seat a little.

"I did as a matter of fact. I knew reading those books would have taken me forever and it was a long journey back, so knowing I didn't have all that long, just took them with me, but not before going to speak to Gerda,"

"Who?"

"The Queen dear,"

"… You spoke to the Queen?"

Regina nodded but saw the scientism lingering in her eyes. "It wasn't as if she remembered our conversation, but she was the only one with knowledge of what happened,"

She stopped again as three sets of eyes lay upon her, in all honesty none of them had ever heard any of this before and far from being irked or even upset that she had kept this to herself, Mal found that she wanted to hear more and so was silently waiting, though with a lot more decorum than Lily who was bouncing near enough out of her chair with impatience.

"… So?"

"Well after some friendly encouragement, she told me that an unfortunate incident between Ingrid and the Duke of Weselton… Helga died,"

None of them were expecting that as they stare at the dark haired woman seemingly ruminating on thoughts of long ago,

"Did you know her?"

She nodded lightly, "I only met her once and it was only for ten minutes but she seemed nice, could tell Ingrid loved her wholly, so to have been there when she died must have destroyed her,"

She paused again thinking about the woman who had been so misunderstood back in Storybrooke, she wasn't sure if the sacrifice she made was worth it, as she was sure the blonde could have broken the curse somehow, she had Emma around and she was always handy at breaking things.

But it wasn't her place to question; if she wanted to pay the cost then she must have had her reasons for it and so merely chose to remember her own times with the Snow Queen.

"So then what,"

"After she very nicely told me what happened, and just how it was such an enormous kingdom completely forgot about two of its royal members, I wiped her memory,"

She caught the looks of incredulity coming from them and shrugged, "According to her, she got something called 'Pabbie' or whatever to erase their existences from the minds of every person living there. Now if a walking, talking bolder of all things can do that it wasn't going to be hard for me to give it a go either,"

She continued with her story, all of them now just content to listen, for Mal and Zelena it was like seeing a different side to the woman they thought they knew, for Lily it was just another fun tale from her time before domestic life.

"It took another two or so days to get through the books I brought back with me, but it was worth it as I did find something that helped,"

She stopped again and accepted the drink being handed to her as Zelena had taken that time to go get more. Having been a part of the story and so already knowing what happened, she felt it better spent if she focused on more nourishment which came in the lovely, tall form of the delightful cocktail called the 'Arabian sunset'

Lily waited with as much patience as she could, but she loved these stories and it didn't matter to her if she was in her twenties, she wanted to hear the rest and so if that meant she had to bug her Mother for it like a child then that was what she was going to do.

"Come on! Tell us what you did!"

Plucking the straw from her mouth Regina now set the half empty glass on the side before sitting back in her chair,

"I gave her a quarter of my soul,"

On the other side of her Mal choked on what was in her mouth, Lily, whose own jaw had dropped on hearing the admission slowly leaned over and began to rub her back, once she was sure she could breathe again the older woman straightened up, her eyes immediately seeking those of her wife's.

Oddly enough Regina felt a lot more relaxed after her small confession but knew that there would be a lot more to explain as their eyes met and she felt the shock radiating from the blonde, any other time and she would have felt proud for managing to stump her thoroughly that she couldn't speak, but knew this wasn't a moment to be smug and so waited for them to speak.

Finally after a while Lily was able to gain enough awareness to remember that she could still talk, "So… wha… how… is,"

She frowned on trying to think on what to say; eventually she dismissed her first thoughts before speaking again.

"So does this mean that Aunt Z's immortal?"

Regina reflected on the words for a couple of seconds before responding, "In a way. I mean she has lasted this long hasn't she?"

A small scoff has her turning to see the other woman giving her a mocking smile "Here I thought it was the vitamins I was taking, guess they aren't as good as I thought,"

The raven haired woman returned her jest with a sardonic grin of her own just as Mal finally found her voice and decided to make it known.

"So, you gave Zelena your soul?"

She watched her wife nod slowly, "Not all of it,"

"Why?" she then quickly turned to the woman and sent her a small apologetic smile, "Not that I'm saying it hasn't been wonderful knowing you; I'm glad that you are in our lives… I just,"

She then faced the other woman who had been waiting silently, just watching the thoughts cross her face. "As I've said before, back then having the best of both worlds to me was amazing. It just felt like right and I never wanted that to end, so when Zelena started getting older and menial things such as walking began to show strain, I feared that it would and I was a very selfish creature back then, I didn't want to lose her, I didn't want that feeling to disappear,"

She inhaled heavily as Zelena slid her hand back over, grasping her fingers and offering her silent comfort before she carried on.

"I would have done anything to make sure she lived longer… would have taken a hundred souls if it were asked of me, luckily all it took was mine and so after finding the spell to split my soul and what it required, I was able to share my life force that allowed her to live as long as she has."

She finished with no one saying a word, both Mal and Lily turned to glance at the red head, whose expression was pensive as she still held Regina's hand tight in hers, the mood had turned solemn once more as both sisters recall what the conversation has brought back and the other pair thing on the ramifications of what they have learnt.

"So hang on, does this mean that every time something happens… Zelena can feel it?"

Her eyes widen when the red head nods a little, a cautious look crossing her face as she glances to Mal who hasn't spoken as Lily carries on with her questions.

"So… if like hypothetically, if Mom was to get hurt or… you know," She quickly hurried to insist that she would never want that to happen, but found the other woman nodding in understanding, she was merely expressing curiosity about the whole situation and so allowed her to continue.

"Would that mean if, again, only hypothetically, if Mom… died, would that mean you would die to?"

This time the blonde responded, she had idly been listening and caught the word that had alarmed her and she lifted her head to see the share a small look before Regina shrugged and nodded.

"Possibly, I mean this took place well over eight hundred years ago, Zelena was already at an age that most in that time didn't get to and that was only because of her magic. If something happened and that part of my soul left—"

She didn't say anything after that but the message was clear, Zelena once more held her hand tight as Lily slowly sat back in her seat. Mal watched the pair and how they interacted, the love was there of that there was no doubt, family had always been a large part of the raven haired woman and so it really shouldn't have surprised her that she had gone to such extreme lengths to make sure that remained with her, but as she looked on at them she couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed that she had kept this secret.

Soon it was time to retire, the night had well and truly set in and so had tiredness, taking Robyn who had fallen back asleep from her, Zelena bade them a goodnight before leaving to her room. Now hands free Lily also made her getaway, pecking both women on the cheek she bounded from the lobby leaving Mal and Regina alone.

Neither of them spoke as Regina eyed her wife from the side and still seeing the slightly preoccupied expression, knew that it wasn't the time to speak and so gently tugging on her hand the taller woman allowed herself to be pulled up the steps and down the hall as they made their way to their room.

It wasn't until they had both changed into their nightclothes and was about to get into bed did Regina decide to speak. She had observed the other woman perform her nightly routines with practised ease but still seemingly far away and so just before she left the bathroom, she found herself before pulled closer to the small table as Regina sat back and keeping her hands captive, gazed into the azure blue eyes.

"You've been distracted for a while now," she waited but got no response, "What's wrong?"

Mal didn't reply for a long time, her thoughts still stuck downstairs as she tried to process all she had been told that night, turning her head she saw the concerned brown eyes staring at her and couldn't help the slight rise in anger.

"Why have you never told me this before?"

It was her turn to wait as Regina pulled back a little, she watched as her face fell from worry to something slightly unreadable as she gathered her words before replying.

"Truthfully I never thought it something that ever needed to be said—"

She was cut off as Mal pushed away, Regina watched her move away a disbelieving laugh leaving her lips as she looked to the window, neither of them said anything as Mal sighed, hands on her hips as she let her head drop.

"You didn't think that the fact Zelena essentially shares a part of what we have, can feel what we feel and everything in between. You didn't think that something of that magnitude was important enough to share with me?"

She waited as Regina stared. She had no idea what to say and struggled to form words that would express her reasons without setting her off again, though the way she stood that seemed highly unlikely.

"… This was before I met you, Maleficent. Before a time that I even thought about what a family that included a wife and child might have been like… I only had Zelena, and if I hadn't of chosen to share a part of myself that night, I would have been on my own for centuries until our meeting."

She stopped as her own frustration began to rise; turning back she gave the blonde a hard stare. "What is this really about? Is it because I didn't tell you? If so then I apologize… or is it something else, because I'm not sorry for my actions, I did what I had to do to keep my family and your angry because of that… would you really be that selfish?"

Mal's jaw dropped on hearing her words, she stared wide eyed at the other woman whose eyes had narrowed and realized she was angry, she had no right to be angry and she had no right to accuse her of something when she couldn't even be bothered to tell her that there was a third person in their bond.

"Don't you dare… don't you dare stand there and have the gall to call me selfish when you've been keeping this from me for years…. Fucking centuries, Regina!"

"What the hell do you want then? If it's an apology then you can just go outside and jump into the sea for it because I've said before, I have no regret for something I did well before you was even an imaginary thought in my eyes, so if anyone's got the nerve to even be slighted right now, it's you!"

A loud growl ripped from the blonde as she faced the woman who up until a few hours ago, thought she knew inside out, the urge to rip something was unbearable and even more was the itch to hit out as she shook her head and turned away once more.

She didn't want to fight, she hated when they fought as it physically hurt her chest and as she stood staring outside the window, the light lighting up her reflection a small snide part of her had to wonder if Zelena was feeling this now, down the corridor in her room, could she feel their discord.

The room is filled with silence and tension, Regina simply stares at her still wondering what the hell happened to the night and how it could have gone so wrong so quickly, still puzzled at the blonde's turnabout it doesn't take her to long to properly think as she could feel the mix of emotions raging inside the other woman.

"Anger… hurt… sadness… and was that?

Closing her eyes she exhales heavily on realizing just what set her off, moving closer she cautiously slides her arms around her waist and hopes that her deduction is the right one as she places her head on her shoulder.

"I'm not sorry for what I did, but I am sorry I didn't tell you,"

She heard Mal sigh but didn't try to move away which she took as a good sign, "It just— it's been so long and the years went by neither of us felt like it was something we had to bring up again. It happened, it worked, the end."

Mal still didn't move but she didn't turn around either so Regina carried on. "I know now why your so upset,"

A disbelieving scoff had her rolling her eyes but she kept on talking, "Yes Zelena can feel some of what we feel,"

She was jostled by the movement of the other woman who apparently now was trying to break free, but Regina kept her in place by tightening her arms around her waist.

"Just listen," smiling when she ceased fidgeting, "She did tell me a few weeks into meeting you that she could sense stuff. She wasn't too sure about what it could have been at first and so waited, it wasn't until we were both I the same room that she figured it out, poor woman, should have seen how she acted the morning after we first slept together, face was as red as her hair… I would have been amused by her discomfort if— you know- I wasn't feeling it as well,"

That earned a small chuckle making her smile as she shifted a little and moved closer, "But she can only feel a fraction of what we can, to her it's more of a five minute passing before they fade and she's left with whatever she's feeling… most times its indifference and hate to anything and everyone that moves,"

Another chuckle saw her brave enough to reach up and move some of the hair that had fallen loose from her face and sweep it over the other side of her shoulder.

"But that's all. She doesn't share what we share— she _can't_ ,"

Mal didn't say anything for a while as they stood by the window. She also never left her wife's arms which Regina took as a good sign as she watched her carefully, she could still feel the fleeting passes of each of the emotions she was trying to work through.

Simply deciding to wait Regina placed her head back on her shoulder and remained silent. After a long period of silence she felt the blonde shift a little as a sigh left her and she finally spoke.

"It's not that I'm angry you saved Zelena, whatever happened back then was before us and I can't begrudge you that,"

She looked out into the night sky, musing on her next words before carrying on, "I just feel… deceived, in a way… that for all this time there has been a third person in our marriage and I didn't even have a clue about it."

Regina went to speak but found a finger cutting her speech as Mal shook her head, "No. I'm talking,"

Seeing her nod prompted her to continue. "To you, it might not have seemed that way. A small part of your soul is nothing compared to what you've given me and I'm so lucky to have that. But just knowing now that someone else… I don't know— is a part of what to me, was sacred and just between us—"

"It still is,"

She didn't know how many ways she could explain it more clearly but she moved until she stood in front of her, taking her hands in her own she held them tight ad stared at the other woman.

"The spell I used and the ritual performed. It was only to prolong her life. It wasn't to give her a Dragon form; I didn't give her any of the primal fires, just a tiny part that would ensure a couple of extra years."

At that Mal had to laugh outright, her lip quirked upright despite her efforts to keep them straight as she regarded the dark haired woman.

"A few extra years?"

Regina rolled her eyes at the hint of teasing in her tone. "Alright… indefinite, until she pisses me off enough that I take them back."

The conversation seemed to life the mood, with repeated assurances that the red head had no true part in their bond, or indeed held another form, did mal start to feel better. With the topic coming to a close and Regina confident that her wife was over what little issue she had, though she'd never say it like that out-loud, it was time for bed.

It wasn't that the blonde would have had an aversion to Zelena holding a Dragon form, on the contrary she had wondered at one time what it would look like… would it be red like her hair, or like Regina, whose skin colour was more darker, be deceiving and be something like… yellow.

She held no problem with that as they slid under the covers and she inched her way closer to the other body, snuggling into her open arms and relishing the feel of the closeness once more, she was just opposed to the idea of her sharing anything else that connected them further.

If she had wanted an open marriage then she would have invited that nice looking princess who ruled this stupid land.

The next few days left of their holiday saw a very noticeable change, at breakfast it had been a little tense but once Zelena had confirmed with her sister that all she could feel was superficial feelings that came from them, Mal relaxed even further and finally accepted her small share in their bond.

Much to the relief of Lily who had been on tenterhooks herself and so was relieved when all seemed right again and was determined to enjoy the rest of their last couple of days by planning more outings, much to the immense displeasure of the sisters who came to the compromise that for the excursions that involved leaving the shade of the hotel, she and Mal could enjoy them, they would join them on anything else.

Packing their cases Regina eyed the blonde who was hurrying around their room as she swept up the items that had missed her hands before throwing them on the bed, as she looked on at the stuff chucked at her, she wondered when the bathroom sink had become part of 'their things' but said nothing as she shoved what was there into another bag.

It took another hour and a half but finally they had packed and was ready to go, stopping by Lily's room Mal rolled her eyes at the state of the bed which had everything the younger woman owned still lying strewn about, she turned to face the other woman who also raised a questioning brow at the sight.

"Go and see if Zelena's ready, I'll stay and help."

Needing no more prompting she turned and made her way down the where her sister had been staying. She made her way into the room to find Robyn sitting on the bed, her little body tucked between the pillows as she spied one of her aunts coming into view and beamed.

Moving to where the tot sat and accommodating her grabby hands, she pulled the small baby onto her lap and waited as the red head made her way from the bathroom and paused on seeing her.

"Everything ok?"

Regina nodded, "Yep, or at least it would be if Lily hadn't of waited until the eleventh hour to pack her stuff. I swear she just waits for us do to it for her,"

Zelena laughed and nodded, knowing all too well how much the younger woman hated packing as she made her way over and finished packing the rest of Robyn's bath items, a small frown on her face as her eyes flickered to where Regina was playing with the tiny hands in her own.

"So… about the other night,"

She waited until her sister looked up to carry on, "Is Mal really ok with it, or is she just saying that?"

Regina sighed, truthfully she had no clue, from what she saw and felt it seemed alright, that the blonde really was ok with everything that had been revealed. But if Regina was good at keeping secrets and things bottled in then so was her wife, and so shook her head with a small shrug.

"I don't know. I've said that this happened well before us meeting and fundamentally there is nothing that can be done about it, so if she doesn't like it then that's something she'll just have to deal with on her own."

The red head paused in her movements and looked up, in all her time spent around them both and with Regina alone, she had never heard her say anything negative about the blonde, she would do anything to make sure she was happy and destroy anyone who dared to get in their way. So it surprised her now to hear her being slightly cold towards her feelings, but in this case she was inclined to agree with her sister, this was something that happened a long time ago and just as she and Mal shared something, so did she and Regina, if the other woman was in any way upset by this then that simply was her own problem.

With nothing more to say she gave her a small nod before carrying on with her packing, leaving Regina to entertain Robyn and giving her more time to get ready. Once she had finished, they made their way down to the lobby. They would check out if Mal and Lily already hadn't so it saved a bit more time and hassle in waiting at the reception.

It took a further fifteen minutes but eventually the others made their way downstairs, true to form Mal had done the entire packing as Lily merely helped by throwing things to her that did nothing but serve to mess up the order the blonde had constructed and so set them back as they spotted the trio sitting on the other side of the room.

With their arrival it meant they could officially leave, and their departure couldn't come fast enough for the sisters who still had to walk through the streets which were cracked due to the sun glaring down on them, as they made their way to the outer-realm travel port.

Apparently magic beans were last century and so more contemporary means of travelling had been thought of as they waited for the advisor on the their side of the desk to type in their destination details, the whole thing reminded Regina of check in at the airports and couldn't help the small groan that left her at recalling the nightmare at baggage handling.

Luckily no such thing happened here as they would be leaving the realm completely, all things had to be carried with them as there was no plane and so she thanked that little mercy as she was sure if her stuff was lost, then she would just blow their tiny room up for the hell of it.

Once their details had been put through and processed, there was a thirty minute waiting period in which the staff had to make sure no other portal were open at the same time and so once clearance came through with everything ok, at long last they could leave.

"If you ever want to come back here Lily… you are on your own," The younger woman grinned at the derisive comment and pulled her tongue out at her Mom who glared back in return as they made their way through the portal two at a time, with the blonde and Lily going through first.

Zelena and Robyn then went through followed quickly by Regina who considered giving a two fingered salute to the people she was leaving as she happily rushed through, but had no time and frankly no wish to give the realm anything else of her as the gateway closed behind her.

Coming through on the other side she was happy to be back, as much as it pained her to think that she would rather be in a place she knew the weather patterns of then a place that just simply had death held above ones head in the cunning disguise of a celestial body that promised tans.

She looked to the others to make sure that they were alright but stopped on seeing their expressions. It was confusion laced with horror and she eyed the way Mal's body tensed immediately with caution and guard.

Turning to Zelena she too had Robyn tight to her and was almost trying to pull her whole body into her chest as finally she turned to look at what they were seeing, as her face dropped into shock and mired their confusion.

It was Storybrooke; just not the one they had left a week ago, this version was dark and miserable and looked nearly abandoned. Stepping closer she eyed the town and saw how it looked almost completely destroyed, the clock tower, something she had shamefully torn down once had been blown through again.

A few of the buildings dotted about were nothing but rubble and she had to roll her eyes at the fact that Grannie's of all things still stood.

She was pretty sure that place could outlast cockroaches.

"What the hell happened here?"

None of them could give the younger woman an answer, it was lucky they had come to stop just on the edges of the town atop the hill that led to the woods, as what came next would have been something they wouldn't have seen if they had been any closer to the town.

The air around them suddenly dropped to chilling levels, it was one thing for a slight in dip in temperature but this simply plummeted to zero and below. The wind picked up making Robyn squirm in her Mothers' arms as she let out a frightened cry, as if sensing the same thing they were.

Immediately Zelena lifted her higher and tried her best to soothe the tiny tots fears but a startled curse from Lily had them facing back the way of town and knew that it was going to take more than a smile to comfort anybody.

Regina narrowed her eyes as something was coming to them. It flew over the tops of the buildings and was racing towards them faster than any bird she had seen, the fact that it was as black as night and seemed a shapeless mass told her it wasn't a bird.

Just then whatever it was let out a shriek that had them covering their ears, the loud cry echoed across the sky and sounded like a mixtures of metals twisting together scraping and clashing. The distorted tone sent shivers down her spine and it dimmed only to be replaced by the loud screaming of the baby.

Knowing this thing was out to attack Regina stepped in front of the red head trying desperately to calm the screaming baby as she looked over her shoulder.

"Go hide in the trees for a moment, we'll deal with this."

Rather than replying angrily that she could help, Zelena nodded hurried off to hide the baby out of sight and hopefully to stop her fears as she returned back to the town and the thing that was racing ever closer.

Whatever it was it was causing the dark curse inside to react gleefully, it seemed to want to reach out and meet it, to join it… almost like their darkness was kin. But she knew that couldn't happen, clearly this thing had been something that had wrecked the town and if they were going to get any answers then they first needed to get rid of it.

"Keep it back until I say so,"

Maleficent turned to look at her, and the firm look had her nodding. She picked up Lily's hand knowing if she tried to protect her then she would just complain and at the moment they didn't have the time and so used her magic and merged it with own as she raised her hand.

The oncoming shapeless mass slammed into the invisible shield causing another distorted screech to ring from its lipless mouth. The blonde winced as the pain ripped through her ears and head but kept the shied strong as the flying Wraith, or what it looked like tried its best to find a way through, moving around the line it was stuck at poking and searching for a weak spot.

Still holding the barrier she tried to call out to Regina and see what she was doing, but heard nothing as Lily looked behind and found her other Mom gone from the spot behind them, she shrugged and frowned but faced the angry creature that was trying to blow a hole through the defence with blasts of its own dark magic.

The attacking magic was like a rotting disease, it wasn't something she had ever sensed before and it had her worried to be frank as it spread across her own and tried to overwhelm it into failing. The Wraith kept its attacks going and each time she could feel it hitting hard and heavier and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold it without retaliating.

' _Alright, let go'_

Hearing the voice in her head give her the ok, she tugged on Lily's hand harder and dropped her arm, all at once the creature sped passed them as the blonde hit it with a bolt of purple magic that sent it off course with them and dragged the younger woman to the side as it went into the trees, only to get repelled violently by a long blast of fire. They watched as the trees rustled and the loud thumping steps on the ground saw the large chrome Grey Dragon emerge from the trees and shoot bolt after bolt of flame at the screeching spectre.

The gloomy air is momentarily awash with red, orange and yellow as the Wraith-like creature flew into the air, its shapeless body squirming and writhing as it fought to quell the flames covering and devouring its form. An angry roar saw the Dragon rearing up on its back legs, the considerable height making it easier for it to reach as it came face to face with the burning shade.

As if sensing the presence the mass slows it twisting, its cloaked face looking and staring into the impassive black eyes of the large reptile, the air seemed to stop on their staring contest, the others looking at the pair just as the great dragon inhaled and opened its mouth.

The silence in the night was broken once more as a sonic-boom tore through the night followed by the piercing screams of the dying Wraith, as its body was blasted back at speeds unseen to humans eyes, the death rattle it gave as it was shot across the sky faded and died as it slowed its momentum and exploded into nothing.

Observing its fiery death they looked to the huge beast still standing bipedal as its eyes narrowed carefully, watching the skies for any sign that more might come take its place before judging it to be safe. The large black cloud covered it body, and Regina stood once more a few feet from them looking down over the town.

The pair make their way slowly over to her as Mal takes her hand, noise had her turning to see Zelena make her way from the brush, her eyes scanning the air as well as she holds the baby tightly to her chest her little face buried in the safety of her clothes.

The four of them turn their gazes back to the desolate town as their thoughts linger on just what had happened as the dark haired woman wonders just what else was lying in wait.

"So what do we do?"

Mal turns to Lily who is staring gingerly downwards and then looking at them as she waits for an answer. Mal doesn't really know what to say, her first choice was to leave again, she held no love for the town and her initial reaction to its state was mere curiosity at what could have done this.

She was saved from speaking when Zelena spoke, "I say we get the hell out of here."

They turn to see her shrugging. "It's not our problem, whatever did this came after we left, unless this is another version we've entered then we have nothing to do with this, so have no reason to get involved."

Her logic was fair and it did seem that way as they turned back to gaze at the ruins, as it was Regina's turn to speak next. "I do agree that we have no issue to involve ourselves with whatever this is; we don't owe the town or its people anything and so I think it is in our best interest to leave."

"But where would we go?"

There was a slight pause as the raven haired woman thought about it for a moment or two; finally she faced the younger woman who had been watching her.

"I've heard that Shangri-La is wonderful this time of year,"

Lili's eyed widened on hearing her mention the mythical place. "Seriously? I thought that place only existed in books."

Regina shook her head, "If there is anything that magic can teach, is that whatever you think doesn't exist… probably or most certainly likely does,"

The younger woman blows out her cheeks in wonderment, she really did have to start reading more as the red head turns her body slightly away from the town, her hand still covering the baby's head.

"Well that doe's sound lovely so let's get going shall we?"

With the consensus being that they would leave whatever fight had taken hold of the town this time was their fight alone, the other three agree to shield themselves in the woods as the only means of leaving again lay back in their house and so Regina volunteered to retrieve as they waited.

It was perfect plan. One that would have worked if they had remembered that there were two wolves living in the town and were sensitive to magic, the fact that the creature had been shot across the sky would have been a sight for anyone to see if they had and so the breaking of branches saw the appearance of Ruby.

The wolf woman looked around the area she could sense high magic coming from and doing a once over, spotted the foursome as a look of sheer relief crossed her face.

"Oh it's you, thank god."

None of them spoke as she bounded over to them, all of them busy taking in her state of dress. She appeared well enough maybe a bit thin but she had always been slim, her clothes were torn and dirty, her hair scraped back into a messy bun and over all she looked tired.

Like she had been fighting a war,

She came to a stop in front of them. "You don't know how much we've missed you,"

Mal refrained from cutting her tongue on the fact that they only missed them for their magic but Ruby carried on speaking.

"I mean it just happened so fast, one minute everything was ok and happy, the next the sky turned black and these… things, just came raining down from somewhere and sucked the life out of everything,"

She looked troubled and it showed in her eyes as she spoke. Whatever attacked must have done real damage to the population as Regina cut in.

"What do you know?"

The wolf stared at her blankly before replying. "About what… what caused it?"

The Dragon nodded, a satirical smile crossing her lips as Ruby licked her lips and replied. "Not much, Emma didn't want to give too much away but I overheard her and Hook talking about a person named Gideon."

"Who the hell is Gideon?"

She regarded them with a hesitance glance. "From what Belle told me… it's hers and Rumples son,"

Well that explained everything. Zelena sneered as Mal's eyes narrowed; Regina scoffed and shook her head.

"Why didn't we think of him sooner, everything bad that befalls this town comes back to him," She stepped away from the side as Ruby eyed her intently.

"Well frankly I don't see the reason to help; after all, it is his son and therefore that bastard's problem. We don't have a vested interest in helping our enemies and so as soon as I come back, we'll be gone."

Ruby had been quiet up until she heard the last part, as soon as Regina took a step back she moved forwards,

"Wait! You can't leave us, do you have any idea what we've been through?" she looked from one to the other as they remained inexpressive.

"Gideon want's to kill Emma, she says he does in her dreams and now he's here it's only a matter of time before it happens… there's also another who made him like this—the,"

"Yes?"

She turned to Mal who had inquired. She had no real interest but it was always nice to hear a tale of Rumple's actions finally catching up with him as Ruby all but shouted.

"The black fairy!"

The clearing was silent as Maleficent stared at her in shock. "The black fairy?"

Ruby nodded desperately as Regina stepped back to her wife, hearing the smallness of her voice she knew there was something more to it.

"You know her?"

Slowly the blonde nodded. As old as she was even the black fairy was something of a legend, having fought Rheul Ghorm and lost, something she still had trouble seeing she was banished from the land and that was where the stories became obscure as she disappeared and for centuries only rumours and hearsay of her whereabouts had been purported.

But in some way it was a blessing, as powerful as she was, th fairy was destructive and truly deserved the title of black. A being as old as the blue fairy herself, the story went her lust for power tore apart the fairy kingdom and slaughtering many of the fairies that resided there; it led to the fight and to her ultimate expulsion to parts unknown.

If she was here, now, then that meant she had a reason to be and Maleficent didn't want to be a part of anything that would have the black fairy's anger at them and so shook her head.

"If Rumple causing this fight wasn't a reason to leave now then this is," she turns to the others, the look of utter nervousness on her face worries Regina who moves closer and takes up her arm.

"What is it? Has she hurt you before?"

A laugh short of hysterical leaves her as she shakes her head. "I've never met her, but her prowess and myth is something that not even I want to be involved in,"

She turns back to Ruby "In any way which side of the battle," before focusing back on her wife.

"If you have to go to the house, I'm coming with you,"

She had no idea who this fairy was, but if it was enough to have her wife so fearful then she knew it wasn't a person to mess with, nodding she moves closer as she focuses on the location of their house.

"So you are leaving… right when we need you,"

"Haven't you been listening you foolish idiot! Zelena intercepts this time as she takes a step closer to the wolf.

"This _black fairy_ — if's she enough to have the mistress of evil terrified then what do you think the chances of us stopping her are? If we try and fail and her anger is turned on us then I doubt there will be anything of a town left,"

She holds the baby tighter in her arms. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but we have a family, I have a child to look after and I can't very well do that if I'm in the middle of a fight that's fucking unwinnable all because those morons you call neighbours scorn our presence one minute but run and hide behind us the second a monster turns up! Well this is one fight they're going to have to take up on their own,"

Seeing that she's getting no help from the older woman Ruby turns to Lily who had been staring down at the town.

"Are you going as well?"

The brunette turns back to her friend as she stares pleadingly at her, the desperation is in her eyes and it makes the young dragon want to hug her, but she's no fool. She's seen the way the town respond to them and Zelena's right; they treat them with disdain but expect them to save their arses when the going gets tough.

So shaking her head, she refuses giving her friend a sad look. "I'm sorry Rubes, but if Mom of all people fears this person then I'd be an idiot to try and make them see sense."

The wolf takes a slow step back, on sensing their presence it had her filled with hope that they would be able to fight, and on seeing the Wraith explode in a shower of flames, knew that they were the only chance apart from Emma's magic to destroy them for good.

But on hearing how they were leaving and without even trying made her want to cry. "So that's it?"

"If I was you, Ruby I'd be smart and leave with Granny over the line. This clearly isn't going to end well for the town and if you chose to stay then it won't end well for you either,"

The taller woman wanted to snap at her, to sneer and call them all cowards, and that only true heroes stay and fight even if the odds are against them. But then she remembers that this is the mistress of evil and the dark Dragon, they never claimed to be heroes and they didn't owe the town anything.

Perhaps fighting with Emma is a useless endeavour, maybe instead of looking for ways to fight and kill these creatures; she should be looking for a way to leave with Granny. Instead of having to struggle every day, they could be safe across the line where magic can't reach.

The flurry of magic has her looking to see the pair returning. A dark look spread across Regina's face as a resigned one is over the blondes.

"What is it?"

"This Gideon, the little son of a bitch has blown up our house."

"What?"

They moved closer to the trees, "Apparently having successfully torn down Rumple's shop and amalgamated everything of use there, he turned to the next place that held potent magic."

"Your mansion,"

Regina nodded still bitter about what they had returned to, she wanted to go and kill him right there but Mal stopped her, it would be a massive disadvantage as she had no idea who he was and what type of magic he knew, if he had been taught by the black fairy then it might have been a fight that she just might not escaped from without damage and so reluctantly let go of the fact that her house had been blasted apart as they searched for the beans that Regina had acquired from Jefferson before he left the realm.

Unfortunately like the shop, they too had some artefacts that were rare and priceless and so on discovering they had been taken, knew that the beans had to. The red heads face dropped on hearing the news.

"So we're stuck here?"

If that was the case then she was going over the town line, call her a coward but there was no way she was fighting this war as she watched Regina shake her head. Confused as to why seeing as their house was destroyed, she watched her rummage through her inside pocket before pulling something out.

"Blood magic is truly the ultimate failsafe," she held the tiny bean in her hands, as the tension from her body left and she inhaled deeply.

"Powerful these people may be, no one can get through blood wards,"

It was with that they were ready to go, Ruby stepped back as Regina threw the bean into the clearing they had landed back in, as the magic took hold and slowly a new gateway was created. Once they had gathered their things again Lily turned back to her friend, regretful that they couldn't do more to help but glad that they refused.

"Please Ruby, you're my best friend, just take Granny and go… If Emma really is going to get hurt then you're only going to get hurt with her,"

With that she ran up and hugged her, not sure if they would see each other again the pair clung to one another. Eventually they let go as Lily rushed back over to where Mal was waiting, before giving her one last smile and then moving back through the portal.

"I'd take the advice, Ruby. Ever since Miss White came here she and Rumple really have brought nothing but trouble and it would be in your best interest to act upon that self-preserving nature wolves have and leave whilst you still can.

With that Regina turned and made her way after her family, Ruby watched as the bean's magic faded as soon as they had gone and soon she was left in the middle as alone as she had been the first night the battle started.

She might not have gotten them to help but they did give her something very real to consider as she melted back into the wolf and ran for the safety of hers and Grannie's shelter, by the time she got back she knew what she had to do.

As much as she loved Emma, Granny was her only blood family and they had gone through too much to end it like it was, she had tried to tell Emma to leave, to escape but the woman was as foolish and daring as Snow had been and she admired her for it, but Regina was right.

Wolves were a cunning beast and knew when to pick fights and so she had done all she could in this as she informed Granny of their next step. They packed their sparse things and headed for the town line, she had to wonder as they finally made it to the edge and with held hands, stepped over the line.

If Emma did manage to defeat Gideon and the town was still standing, would the Dragons come back? She hoped so… it would be a shame to lose her best friend.


End file.
